1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work implement to which a ground engaging tool is connected, and to a pin assembly for retaining this ground engaging tool to the work implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of ground engaging tool are connected to a work implement installed on a hydraulic excavator or other such work vehicle. For example, teeth (ground engaging tool) are retained to the excavation-side distal end portion of a bucket (work implement) installed on a hydraulic excavator.
The teeth retained to the distal end portion of a bucket wear down or break during excavation work. Therefore, worn or broken teeth are replaced as needed.
International Laid-Open Patent Application WO 2009/020175 (international publication on Feb. 12, 2009) discloses a structure in which such teeth are retained to an adapter of a bucket.
More specifically, with the retaining structure disclosed in the above-mentioned literature, retaining pins (first and second retaining pins) are inserted into through-holes formed in the teeth and the adapter of the bucket, and are retained so that the teeth do not fall off the adapter. The male threads of the first retaining pin are then threaded into the female threads of the second retaining pin, so that an elastic member inserted into the hole of the adapter is sandwiched between the first retaining pin and the second retaining pin and compressed in the axial direction and bulge out in the radial direction. This increases the contact of the elastic member against the inner wall face of the hole, so the first and second retaining pins that have been inserted into the through-holes of the adapter and the teeth are prevented from falling out.